Neverland
by Avril Lambert
Summary: On Neverland magic thrives as do the islanders who never age. But when outsiders dock in Neverland they bring the most dangerous weapons of all; the aging disease and their non-believing hearts. Non-belief is more powerful than all the magic on Neverland and the longer the outsiders stay, the more their non-belief destroys all the magic on Neverland. Feat: several Disney characters
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A Look into the Past**

* * *

Once upon a time there was an island called Neverland. In Neverland all manner of magic existed; it was a place where mermaids and fairies lived. Time went on all around the island, but for the islanders it stood still. The aging disease that made living beings grow old and die couldn't reach the island unless brought over from an outsider. But no one knew of Neverland's existence, so no outsider ever came.

Until one night that changed everything.

A storm hit and a ship wrecked not far off the coast of the island. There were very few survivors, but they all washed up on the island's shore. The islanders were afraid of the outsiders and their aging disease and worst of all their non-believing hearts. For, non-belief was more powerful than all the magic in Neverland and the longer the magic was exposed to it, the more it disappeared.

But the wise and kind witch, Esmeralda, saw only belief and light in the hearts of the survivors and took pity on them. The survivors were sent to the cliff on the western coast where they built a village of treehouses. Esmeralda placed a quarantine spell on the village so their aging disease could not spread to the islanders. Eventually, the DNA of the villagers adapted and the villagers were completely rid of the disease. When Esmeralda was sure it was safe, she lifted the spell and the villagers were free to roam the island.

Though, none of the villagers had any sort of magic in them and were left defenseless against some of the creatures who lived there. So, Esmeralda created a crystal that would give one human enough magic to be able to protect the villagers. The crystal was bestowed up the first villager whom no longer had the aging disease: a woman named Kida.

Most of the villagers continued to live in the village, feeling it was safer to stick close together so Kida could protect them all more easily if need be. But, a couple of them left to live elsewhere on the island.

Having the outsiders staying in Neverland angered the two darks sisters: the fairy, Maleficent and the witch, Grimhilde. They wanted all of the villagers to be killed before they spread their disease or inevitably stopped believing and destroyed their magic. They sought to kill the villagers, but Esmeralda and Grimhilde's wizard husband joined together to stop them. And they did. But, not without loss.

Grimhilde's husband killed Maleficent.

Devastated over the loss of her sister, Grimhilde poisoned their daughter, Snow White, so he would know the loss she's suffered. Unable to deal with his daughter's death, he refused to have her buried and instead had her placed in a glass coffin that now sits in a secluded area of the island that has become known as Snow Falls.

Soon after her sister's death, Grimhilde learned that Maleficent had secretly been having an affair with Grimhilde's husband and she had given birth to twins, whom she kept hidden. A girl named Briar Rose and a boy named Mozenrath. Grimhilde banished her husband from Neverland and was set to kill the twins, but Esmeralda intervened. Instead, the twins were to live with the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and learn to control the magic they had inherited from their mother. But since their father's magic was learned and not genetic, his good magic could not be passed down to them and the source of their magic was dark; so, the three good fairies wanted to limit their use of magic. Not wanting to be held back, Mozenrath refused to live with the fairies and left to live alone. Briar Rose stayed with the good fairies and was given the name Aurora.

With Maleficent dead and Grimhilde living as a recluse in Skull Rock, Neverland was once again at peace…


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you're all still with me. The prologue was just an introduction to the basics you need to know for the story. The story starts now...**

* * *

**Many Years Later…**

Aurora sang softly to herself as she walked through the forest that surrounded the cottage. It was a beautiful morning, with the sound of birds chirping. She'd like to believe they were even singing along with her, but she knew birds didn't understand her words.

The dirt was cool beneath her feet, which would be a vast contrast to later in the afternoon when the sun was directly above Neverland. For now, though, the sun was low in the sky, casting beams of bright light through the trees as if there had been a golden explosion just beyond the trees. The trees and plants were dark, letting the sun have its morning moment of brilliance without the distraction of their color.

Aurora caught a glance of a light fairy from Pixie Hollow named Iridessa fluttering in a sunbeam and she gave her a small wave as she walked passed. Iridessa waved back.

Aurora continued on her way. The three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, were busy straightening up the cottage for Aurora's birthday celebration that night. Though no one on Neverland aged and Aurora would not be technically getting another year older, the people of Neverland loved celebrations and the three good fairies threw a party every year for her. They had sent Aurora out first thing this morning to gather berries for Fauna's famous berry pie and though Aurora found the task to be rather boring, she did as she was told.

After her mother died, the fairies took her in. At the time Aurora's magic was unstable, but they helped her control it. Afraid of what would happen if her dark magic came to its full strength, they taught Aurora how to suppress her magic and only use it when absolutely necessary. Aurora didn't mind not using magic, although she had never really used it before so she didn't really know what she was missing out on.

Aurora found the berry bushes she had been after and started picking through them, all the while singing to herself to pass the time.

"You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you.  
Don't let your heart be full of sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wished will come true."

"Good morning, Aurora!" came a small voice.

Aurora glanced up as another one of her fairy friends, Tinkerbell, fluttered up to her. "Well, good morning, Tink. You're up awfully early."

To anyone else in Neverland, the voice of a Pixie Hollow fairy just sounded like tiny bells. But, the three good fairies had blessed Aurora with the gift of being able to talk to the fairies and understand them. She was the only one on Neverland who could, for only someone with fairy blood could receive a gift like that. And she was, after all, the daughter of the most powerful fairy there ever was.

Tinkerbell nodded excitedly. "I was woken with the first light of the morning when something shiny shone into my window. It was a lost thing! Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please!"

Tinkerbell reached into her small pouch and tossed some pixie dust onto Aurora. Instantly, Aurora felt herself lift into the air. Being only part fairy meant Aurora didn't have wings like full-bred fairies and couldn't fly. But her friends in Pixie Hollow were always willing to spare a little dust for her.

Aurora's cottage was at the base of large rocks that could almost pass as mountains. She marveled at their beauty as she flew over them towards Pixie Hollow; which was located in a majestic forest hidden among the rocks. Pixie Hollow was at sea level like the rest of the forests of Neverland, but it was hidden by the rocks and could only be accessed through flight.

Aurora carefully landed, her toes sinking into the dirt. She looked around at all of the smaller fairies bustling around, working. Some of them greeted her, but most of them were too busy to even notice her.

"This way!" Tinkerbell called out with a laugh.

Aurora ran after the tinker fairy, grateful that she wasn't a fast-flying fairy like Vidia; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to keep up. Tinkerbell came to a stop at a tree and disappeared into the house she had built herself. She appeared a few moments, holding a gold ring with a sparkling diamond on top.

"Isn't it great!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. "I don't know what it is, but it lights up my house so beautifully."

"It's a ring," Aurora told her. "It's jewelry that people wear on her their fingers." She picked up the ring and slid it onto her finger to demonstrate.

"Oh! It fits you perfectly, Aurora! You should keep it."

Aurora shook her head as she took off the ring. "You found it, Tinkerbell. It's yours." She handed it back to the curious fairy.

Tinkerbell's face lit up even more. "I just remembered! I found something else this morning. But, it was too big for me to carry." She put the ring back in her house and fluttered away.

Aurora followed after her once more, but this time they didn't go very far.

"There it is!" Tinkerbell exclaimed pointing to the ground in front of a thin, crooked tree.

Aurora looked where Tinkerbell was pointing. Lying nestled on a piece of white felt was a candy cane with a green bow wrapped around it. Aurora clasped her hands together in excitement. "How wonderful!" She knelt down and picked it up. She held it out in front of her and Tinkerbell flew up to it. The candy cane was nearly as tall as she was; no wonder she couldn't carry it on her own.

"It's from North, isn't it?" Tinkerbell asked.

Aurora nodded. North was one of the four Guardians. They were originally from Neverland, but chose to leave in order to try and spread belief to the people of the main lands. Because of their constant contact with the aging disease, they can't come back to Neverland or they risk infecting everyone. But every once in a while someone will happen upon a candy cane from North or painted egg from Bunnymund, dropped down as small ways to say hello. Or they'll see Tooth's shadow flutter in front of the moon as she delivers a special memory just when someone needs it the most. Or Sandman will come into their dreams to talk with them. Though the Neverlanders missed their Guardian friends, they were always comforted knowing their friends were checking in on them.

"Flora, Fauna and Merryweather will be so happy to see this," Aurora said, sticking it in her basket. "Perhaps Flora will make some special peppermint tea with it at the party tonight."

"The party tonight," Tinkerbell repeated. "Aurora, not to bring down the mood or anything; but, do you think you'll brother will be there?"

Aurora sighed sadly. "I don't know, Tinkerbell."


End file.
